starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ric Olié/Leyendas
Ric Olié era un varón humano y piloto de naves espaciales que sirvió en las Fuerzas de Seguridad Real de Naboo. Él era el comandante del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares Real de Naboo y el líder del Vuelo Echo, Vuelo Alpha y el Escuadrón Bravo. Un piloto experto, él estaba calificado para volar cualquier nave que fuera parte de la flota de Naboo. Los talentos de Olié también lo asignaron al trabajo del piloto personal de la Reina, a menudo volando la nave Real de Naboo en el servicio de Padmé Amidala. Debido a la naturaleza pacífica de Naboo, las habilidades de Olié raramente eran requeridas, aunque sí vio acción militar durante la Invasión de Naboo. Él era ligeramente supersticioso y pensó que su droide astromecánico R2-A6 era un amuleto de la buena suerte. Biografía Vida temprana En su juventud, el entusiasmo por volar de Olié le ganó el apodo de "Ric Temerario". El voló viajes cortos para civiles en su Ala celestial Sandtek alrededor de la tierra que rodea su pequeña aldea. Un día, estrelló su Ala celestial en una de las muchas colinas hierbosas de Naboo, un desastre que desalentó la mayor parte de la peligrosa profesión de volar. Sin embargo, Olié estaba lejos de deasnimarse. Él construyó un nueva nave de las parte rotas de la antigua nave y continuó su viaje. Había templado sus modos temerarios después de ver a muchos pilotos fallar en caminar después de un accidente.The Official Star Wars Fact File 31 Carrera temprana Imagen:RicOlieR2A6.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Olié en su caza estelar N-1 con su droide astromecánico R2-A6.]] Después de su graduación de una escuela pública, Olié decidió inscribirse en la academia del Sector Chommell, esperando conseguir una carrera como un piloto de guardia. Su patriotismo por Naboo previnió que se uniera a la Academia de Defensa de la República o cualquier otro lugar, así que en lugar de eso eligió unirse al Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares Real de Naboo. Rápidamente subió por los rangos. Cuando en compañía de pilotos extranjeros, es decir, aquellos que volaron por la República, Olié era propenso a ser un poco aguafiestas. Él participó en muchas escaramuzas menores con los piratas del Sector Chommell y a menudo escoltaría dignatarios a Coruscant. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en Jefe del Cuerpo de Naves Estelares, que lo puso a cargo de los vuelos Echo, Alpha y Bravo—toda la armada de naves estelares de Naboo. Desde que el vuelo Bravo era el más destacado de los tres, Olié, naturalmente, tomó la llamada del Líder Bravo. Su único superior en la Fuerza de Seguridad Real de Naboo era el Capitán Panaka, que lo había seleccionado para la posición.The Official Star Wars Fact File 31 A Olié le disgustaba el papeleo y a menudo le dejaban tareas administrativas a su segundo en comando, Esarra Till, que voluntariamente aceptaba la responsabilidad extra."The Starfighter Trap" La mayoría de los pilotos en cuidado de Olié eran simples conductores de barcazas o pilotos de transporte, con muy poca experiencia en el combate, lo que los deja, al igual que el resto de las fuerzas de seguridad, mal preparados para la amenaza próxima. Invasión de Naboo 32 ABY A los Cuerpos de Cazas Estelares Real de Naboo no se le dio mucha oportunidad de defender Naboo cuando la Federación de Comercio decidió bloquear el planeta como una protesta contra el impuesto de la nueva ruta comercial de la República. En lugar de ello, Olié, junto al resto de sus pilotos, fueron capturados y detenidos por las fuerzas de la Federación cuando iban a Theed. Su Reina también fue arrestada y Naboo fue sometido rápidamente por las fuerzas de OOM-9. Sin embargo, no anticiparon la intervención de dos Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, que pudieron rescatar a la Reina, su séquito, Olié y sus pilotos. Olié no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que estaba pasando, así que fue rápidamente introducido en la nave estelar Real de la Reina y ordenó que fuera directo a Coruscant. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El bloqueo de la Federación le entregó a Olié un reto significante. Estaba volando un transporte desarmado contra una flota de naves capitales pesadamente armadas. Él lo intentó todo, pero con el tiempo la nave sufrió graves daños y la pérdida de de su generador de escudo. R2-D2, uno de los droides astromecánicos de la nave, reparó los escudos, permitiendole a Olié pilotar la nave a través del bloqueo con seguridad. thumb|right|250px|Olié le enseña a Anakin Skywalker. Durante el escape, el hiperimpulsor sufrió grandes daños y no tuvo suficiente potencia restante para llevarlos a Coruscant. Kenobi sugerió que aterrizaran en Tatooine, un planeta desértico y comprar las piezas necesarias para hacer las reparaciones, Jinn, la Reina (disfrazada), el gungano, Jar Jar Binks y R2. Después de unos días, regresaron con las partes y u nuevo miembro del grupo, Anakin Skywalker de nueve años de edad, un aspirante a piloto. Olié tomo al niño y le ofreció unas pocas lecciones de pilotaje de naves. Al llegar a Coruscant, la Reina le suplicó al Senado Galáctico enviar ayuda a su asediado planeta, pero fue inútil. Ella decidió regresar y tomar el asunto con sus propias manos y Olié voló la nave real con la reina y su séquito, junto con los Jedi, el Gungano y Skywalker, de regreso a Naboo para hacer frente a sus adversarios de la Federación de Comercio. Las habilidades de Olié, combinadas con una presencia espacial de la Federación de Comercio reducida, les permitió aterrizar en el planeta el tiempo suficiente para que Amidala se pusiera en contacto con los gunganos nativos para alistar su ayuda. La batalla de Naboo thumb|left|200px|La batalla espacial sobre Naboo. La Reina tenía un plan-el Gran Ejército Gungan se reuniría y sacaría a las fuerzas de OOM-9 de Theed. Ella y Panaka entrarían clandestinamente a la ciudad para capturar al Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray. Olié y sus pilotos tratarán de eliminar la [[Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk|Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk]], desactivando todas las unidades droides y salvando a los desaventajados gunganos. Cuando la Reina y los Jedi liberaron el hangar de Theed, Olié y sus pilotos salieron a la acción. Ellos entraron en sus naves estelares N-1 al comando de la Reina y se prepararon para salir a buscar la Nave de Control de Droides. Al llegar, se encontraron con escuadrones de [[Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I|naves estelares Buitres]] de la Federación y sostuvieron fuertes pérdidas. Olié se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el escudo deflector era demasiado fuerte, y de que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Para su sorpresa, la nave comenzó a explotar desde el interior. Olié no tenía idea de la causa hasta que vio a una de sus propias cazas acelerando fuera del hangar de la nave. Sorprendentemente, era nada menos que el joven Anakin Skywalker que la destruyó. En la jubilación, el escuadrón Bravo regreso a su mundo recapturado. Post Invasión Olié participó en las celebraciones en Theed, y en los años siguientes al conflicto más sangriento de Naboo, él ganaría fama con el Vuelo Bravo. Las acciones de Olié durante las Guerras Clon no son conocidas, pero su una vez protegido, Anakin Skywalker, pasó a convertirse en un piloto experto.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Personalidad y rasgos Olié era un hombre muy observador con una tendencia a exponer sus observaciones, en el sentido de que a menudo señalaba lo obvio. Fue considerablemente terco en su juventud, y en lugar de aprender de sus errores, sólo lo alentaron. Fue también muy orgulloso de su planeta natal, leal a una falla, y no dudó en "anunciar" las habilidades del Escuadrón Bravo al frente de los extranjeros. Él era un piloto naturalmente dotado y adaptado al sistema militar de Naboo con bastante facilidad. Fue reverente hacia su Reina y siempre respetaba sus decisiones. Sin embargo, él no era ajeno al hecho de que Naboo era un mundo imperfecto, a pesar de su carácter pacifista, y no siempre de acuerdo en que la tradición es la cosa más segura para su planeta a seguir en los tiempos más oscuros. Olié también tenía una mente supersticiosa, llevándolo a creer que su droide astromecánico, R2-A6, era en realidad un amuleto de buena suerte. Entre bastidores thumb|right|200px|Éste es un retrato de Ric Olié Ric Olié apareció por primera vez como un personaje de apoyo en [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], donde fue retratado por Ralph Brown. Olié fue expresado por Jess Harnell en Star Wars: Starfighter y Clint Bajakian en Star Wars: Batalla por Naboo. Ric Olié es mencionado por algunos fans como el "Capitán Obvio" debido al diálogo en donde se limita a establecer los hechos ya bien claros, como "¡Ahí está el bloqueo!", "Ese es... Tatooine", y "¡No le dimos!"CBR Forums, " Rick Olney--Fibber or Mega-Giganta-Fibber?"Wookiee' QDB, Kyle Jewhurst's hypothetical Ric Olié commentary of [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]Jedi Council Forums, "Ric Olie sic one-liners"[http://www.amazon.com/Essential-Guide-Characters-Star-Wars/dp/0345449002 Amazon.com page for Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Characters], See review entitled "Hits away! They did it again!" Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / novela / comic / novela junior *''Episodio I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Fuentes *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * * * Fuentes y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Oficiales de la Fuerza de Seguridad Real de Naboo